1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to waterbeds and, more particularly, to an air adjustable water mattress.
2. Background of the Prior Art
From their initial introduction for medical purposes, waterbeds have gained increasing acceptance as sleeping furniture in private homes . In their early form, waterbeds consisted of little more than a bladder which was filled with water to constitute a mattress. This bladder was confined within a bed foundation to define a sleeping surface on which the user would lie.
Over time, improvements in waterbed construction have led to soft-sided waterbeds and heaters for the water, as well as various devices to reduce or eliminate wave action of the water within the bladder. Wave reduction technology has included the utilization of bonded polyester fibers, typically in sheet form, which is contained within the mattress-forming bladder, as well as devices which are known as "hydraulic" devices. The latter include baffle-like structures suspended within the mattress to obstruct wave motion. Other improvements relate to the elimination or reduction of leakage from the mattress-forming bladder.